


[Art] Слезы под дождем

by Saniadon, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [41]
Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Art, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Replicant!Hux, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Хакс — репликант, собравшийся умирать. Но он не умрет — Рен нашел способ продлить ему жизнь.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Слезы под дождем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9093008323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9093008323/gifts).



> По заявке «Кроссовер с "Бегущим по лезвию 2049". Где Армитаж Хакс на месте Кея. А цитату из Набокова можно заменить на текст в начале четвертого эпизода. И т.д и т.п. Подставлять ли всех персонажей ЗВ на нужные роли в фильме, обыгрывать ли весь сюжет - решать вам. В форме тоже не ограничиваю - текст, арт, коллаж (да хоть сет порошков!), но если вставите фразу про исчезающие под дождем слезы, то вот вообще хорошо будет».

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/54/d9/XCNZmqWu_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aldonsanp?s=09).


End file.
